


By my comfort in denial

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Series: Apocalypse all dressed in white [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Smaug, Attempted Murder, F/F, Female Fíli, Female Kíli, Female Nori (Tolkien), Femslash Friday, Minor Character Death, more like mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kili is a jealous killjoy, trust is discussed and tested and at the end of the day all Fili wants is just a proper kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By my comfort in denial

**Author's Note:**

> This piece developed some sort of plot by its own.  
> Title from the lyrics of Heroines by Diablo Swing Orchestra.
> 
> Not betaed, I'm sorry.

It was the sensation of fingers probing around in her vagina that woke up Fili. They were constantly caressing her clitoris as it was a gem in need of polishing. The bundle of nerves was teased relentlessly till the pressure inside was too much to tolerate and exploded.

Fili’s consciousness took its sweet time to emerge after that.

The comfy mattress on where she was reclined, silky sheets and her abigail intent on waking her up in such a sweet manner. Starting the morning that way, Fili felt that that would be a marvellous day. 

Still with her eyes closed, she stretched an arm in search of the warm body with whom she had spent the night with but soon there was a hand caressing her cheek and soft lips pressing against her own.

With a popping sound Nori broke the peck, yet Fili could still feel the abigail's heated weight towering over her.

The stalemate did not went well for Fili, and the slurping noises Nori was emitting cajoled her to finally open eyes to the mesmerizing sight of the dwarrowdam sucking the fingers with whom she had worked her raw.

“Now you should kiss me properly” the princess beckoned her servant.

“As you wish my lady” Nori answered sultrily. 

Unfortunately, as she was bending over to fulfil her duty, the room's door was thrown open to let Kili storm inside.

The youngest princess did not completely grasp the concept of an abigail and her implications, so she still acted guarded as walking on eggshells in Nori's presence. Maybe there was also a bit of jealousy there, for their closely tied paths separating since Fili's ceremony.

When her dark eyes set on the huddle of her sister and the servant in an odd position on the bed, she felt indignation take her over “And what do you do for my sister, exactly?”

“I satisfy every need of your sister, princess Kili” Nori replied grudgingly, before dismounting her lady and straightening the light nightdress she was wearing.

To dissolve the tension between the two, Fili ordered Nori to go to the kitchens and pick up the breakfast she normally would have consumed in the dinner hall with her family.

The abigail reluctantly obeyed the command, throwing a provocative smirk in Kili's direction before slipping out the door in silent strides

“It's strange that one. Smiles like a fox. 'M not sure you can trust her” Kili sat at the far end of the bed, where the blankets seemed less crumpled.

“She was chosen personally by mother. I trust her judgement. And also...” Fili remembered the previous nights spent rolling between silky sheets, cheeks burning red in heat.

“AAAH! I so don't want to know!” the young lass shrieked, covering her ears with both hands and muttering a chant of don't want.

"But why are you here in the first place?" realization hit Fili that her sister should be at the breakfast table, chatting up with their family. And that she should also be there, eating a luxurious meal in their company.

However, since Nori's arrival in her life, the luxuries she preferred were the ones of another kind.

“Mother has sent me to remind you today we've to visit and inspect the marketplace. And to get dressed accordingly.”

She had forgotten.

Fili dismissed her sister, implying that Kili's messy appearance too was in need of fixing.

Nori made her wait not long after that. She turned up at the entrance with a tray full of delicacies in her hands and gracefully walked the distance to sit next to her princess.

For once Fili found herself hungry for food, and ate the breakfast ravenously trying to steal some morsels from Nori's plate but failing, while the abigail succeeded in pilfering it back.

As soon as they finished, Nori jumped off of the bed and put on one of her everyday robes.

“Why are you always dressed in white?” the princess was curious, for she had seen her maid wear garments only in that hue.

“I've negated my family's name to come under your service, and so I forfeited its colours. I'm a blank tool in your hands.” The abigail knotted steadily the laces on the front and twirled around, skirt fluttering as a dove's wings above the toned calves. She was sprouting a smile on the pale visage, framed by her russet moustaches. A smile born mid-path between a hard past remembered with fondness and an easier future yet to live.

Nori picked out a gown from the dresser and helped her lady change in it. Then she brushed and braided back the golden hairs, adorning them with precious stones that matched the blue eyes of the dwarrowdam.

All groomed out, Fili felt like a true jewel of the line of Durin.

But still her abigail's smile weighted down her mind and mood.

To erase the bitter after taste, Fili shifted closer to press a kiss on those wicked lips of her handmaid. 

And she was mere inches apart from completing her mission when the door opened again and her mother's head peaked inside “Are you two done with all your lovey-dovey mushy stuff? There are people that have to work here.”

Fili groaned.

Later, after surviving a homicide attempt at the market thanks to Nori's abilities, Fili promised herself to give that Mahal cursed kiss to her abigail.

Really, she had no idea that the white skirt hid throwing knives tied to her thighs, as well as obviously the long legs for which she had such an appreciation.

Beside, Nori's sinuous fingers were truly skilful. They knew how to kill from the distance and make a dwarrowdam come, with just a little change in stance.

The wretched attacker stood no chance.

She felt the utmost gratitude for the closeness and fidelity of the maid. Perhaps she also understood the authentic purpose for whom her mother choose the red head as her companion, confident and guardian.

Reported the event to her uncle, as soon as they were behind closed doors – closed and locked thank you no more interruptions – Fili grabbed the collar of Nori's dress and kissed the breath out of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Self-promotion moment: I've drawn those two ladies and they're right here at http://yourmothersstudio.tumblr.com/post/55960882729/sometimes-i-do-art-my-own-fics-and-under-the-cut 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
